The Princess Of Dinoco
by TheBananaChild
Summary: After Sophia Dinoco is born, she is crowned as the Princess Of Dinoco, which now makes her parents The King and Queen Of Dinoco.
1. Chapter 1: A Princess Is Born

It was finally time. Katy Dinoco laid on the floor in pain and held her swollen side. She was getting ready to deliver her baby girl. Her husband, Tex, laid right next to her. He gently rubbed her side and held her tire. However, he was excited. Their baby girl wasn't any other baby, she was going to be a princess. When they found out, they were both excited and couldn't wait for her arrival.

"We're welcoming our baby girl soon." Replied Tex. He nuzzled against his wife and continued rubbing her swollen side while listening to her heartbeat. Katy smiled despite the pain she was enduring.

"She'll be beautiful." Replied Katy.

"She will be." Replied Tex. Katy began grabbing her swollen undercarriage and clenched her teeth in pain. She whined and teared up. Tex gently soothes her.

"You'll be okay Katy. I'm right here." Tex gives his wife a gentle kiss and holds her tire. She smiles at her lover and prepares to push.

The pain was hurting her throughout her entire body and Katy was scared something was going to happen. But she knew her husband would be there to support her. She screams and cries in pain.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Tex continues holding Katy's tire and kisses it. He wipes her fender with a cool, wet cloth to cool her down.

Katy continues pushing harder and crying. Her husband remains at her side and holds her tire continuously.

"Come on you can do it sweetie. She's almost here."

With another hard and final push, Katy gives birth to a happy and healthy baby girl. Little cries followed by soft little coughs of the baby began to enter the room. She finally begins to breathe and relax, while her husband cleans up their newborn daughter.

A few minutes later, Tex came back with the baby. She was covered with a baby pink blanket which covered her little body. Katy could hear little coos and purrs from her little engine. She smiled at her husband while he settles the baby next to her and lays down next to her.

"Aww. She's beautiful. Hey beautiful girl." Replied Tex. He ran a gentle tire over her little body. She giggled and laughed a little bit. She begins to coo and purr at Katy and Tex. Katy begins to coo at her newborn daughter and nuzzles her loving husband.

"She's beautiful." Replied Katy. She nuzzles her newborn daughter and gives her husband a loving kiss.

"What are we going to name her?" Asked Tex. He ran a gentle tire against his wife. Katy thought for a moment and knew they had to pick a special name for her. Especially since she was a princess.

"How about Sophia?" Tex smiled and thought it was a beautiful name for their baby girl. Especially for a princess.

"I love it."

Katy smiled at her husband and nuzzled against him. He smiled at her and then looked down at their daughter. His warm and gentle smile made little Sophia coo and purr. He smiled at her and purrs against her while his wife coos at her.

"Welcome to life Baby Sophia." Replied Tex. He cuddles his daughter while she lays against Katy. She begins to nurse from her mother.

Katy smiles and purrs while her daughter nurses. She begins to feel tired but waits until her daughter is done. Sophia feels tired and stops. She falls asleep laying against her mother's side. Katy smiles at her husband while he nuzzles against her other side. Together, the family of three began to settle in for the night. Surprisingly, the sun began to set, but already everyone was tired. Before they fell asleep, Tex glanced at his wife. She looked up at him with her usual gentle smile.

"I love you." Katy smiled at her loving husband and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." Tex smiled at his wife, gave her a kiss in return, and nuzzled beside her.


	2. Chapter 2: Sophia's Debut

Following the birth of Sophia, the media went crazy over her. Dinoco's spokeswoman had delivered the news after receiving a message from Tex that his wife had the baby. The family wanted a little bit of privacy and a few days later, they would reveal their baby girl to the fans. Everyone was excited and Tex would also make a statement during that time as well. He was still taking time off from work so he could help his wife with Sophia. It was tiring and exhausting at the same time, but they were happy.

When they were ready to welcome their baby girl to the fans, everyone was excited. They were really happy for them and both of their parents were also with them and couldn't wait to see her on the camera. They were beaming with excitement. Tex was practicing his statement a lot and felt a little nervous too. But he knew his wife was going to be there along with his parents and whenever he thought about them, the less nervous he felt.

Finally it was time. Katy and Tex were ready to welcome their baby girl to all of the fans and to the entire world. Camera crews were set up outside their home, preparing their recording devices and checking to make sure all of the cameras were working properly. They didn't want anything to die out during the interview and prepared their questions that they might've had. Two police officers escorted the couple and their newborn daughter out of their home and in front of the camera crew. Sophia was wrapped up in her pink blanket. She was sleeping while Tex was holding her and Katy held onto her husband's tire. They smiled and began to prepare themselves for the interviews.

"Morning Mr. Dinoco. Give us a few photos at our angle please along with your wife and newborn daughter. " Replied the camera director. Tex smiled and nodded at the director's commands. He directed his wife to the camera crew's angle. Photos began to snap while Katy and Tex smiled. The racing network had access to the interview and placed it on the big monitor for all of the fans to see. They screamed and cheered while the announcer began to speak.

"A new baby princess has been born and will be hailed the Princess of Dinoco following her father's return to the Piston Cup Circuit."

Everyone cheered with excitement once more while bells and trumpets blared, welcoming little Sophia into the world. Strip Weathers and his wife, Lynda were watching the screen. There was a race that day, but Tex couldn't come. Instead, his father, David was with them and watched with dignity as his son held his newborn daughter.

"Long live the princess!" Replied Lynda. She was really excited and happy that Katy and Tex had finally welcomed their baby girl.

Soon the crowd quieted down as the camera crew began to talk.

"Mr. Dinoco, as a rising tycoon, businessman, husband, and now a father to a princess, how does it make you feel and how will you make your schedule work?"

Tex chuckled at the remark then began to answer.

"It'll work out. But, I'm really happy I have a new beautiful light in my life. I'm really happy right now. I'm proud of my beautiful wife and I have the two most beautiful girls in my life."

Katy smiled at her loving husband and gave him a kiss on his fender. She then glanced toward the camera crew's direction while they gave her the next question.

"As a mother to a newborn princess, how does it make you feel? And what's the princess's name?"

"It's a beautiful moment and I'm happy. I'm happy I have the most beautful cars in my life. She has the sweetest temperament and she's calm. Very calm. Her name is Sophia."

"Congratulations on your new family addition Mr. Dinoco. We're looking forward to seeing Sophia's crowning. Thank you for your time." Replied the camera director.

"Thank you." Replied Tex. He smiled at the camera director and then guided his wife back to their home. Cameras continued to snap until they disappeared into their yellow mansion.

Everyone cheered and made a toast to welcome the Princess Of Dinoco into the world. They were excited to see her crowning and would be able to see it broadcasted on the monitor screen. The crowing would take place in London as the Queen Of London's honorable request.


	3. Chapter 3: The Crowning Of Sophia

Tex and Katy arrived in London along with Sophia. Everyone was getting ready to see her being crowned as the Princess Of Dinoco. Katy had her usual white paint coat along with a special diamond tiara. Her husband, had his usual gold paint along with a military like hat which had a king's crown along with it. Little Sophia was in her pink blanket and was wide awake. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it was a special occasion and she was really excited. She squealed and yelped happily.

"Are you ready to be crowned as a Princess Sophia?" Tex smiled at his daughter and cooed at her. She nodded and laughed happily, sending her father the signal that she was excited.

At home, everyone watched live as the broadcast began. Strip and Lynda were watching with excitement. Tex and Katy's parents were watching with them. Trumpets blared throughout the palace as little Sophia came into the room with her parents. Once the blares ended, the Queen Of London drove forward and began her proclamation at the podium.

"On this day, we crown a very special princess who will present her family in a dignifying and special way. She'll be crowned the Princess Of Dinoco, which will make her parents The King and Queen Of Dinoco." The Queen approached Sophia with a special tiara on a pillow. It was a small tiara that would fit Sophia until she got bigger. It was silver and pink diamonds shone on it. It was really beautiful. And Sophia took a huge interest in it.

"Katy Dinoco, please come forward as I announce your requirements." Katy approached the Queen and listened very carefully.

"Katy Dinoco, as a mother to your newly princess, will you honor her, help her, teach her respect, correct her mistakes, raise her to be the Princess you want her to be, and cherish her?"

"I do." Replied Katy.

"Mr. Dinoco, please come forward to have your requirements read." Tex approached the Queen and listened as his requirements were read.

"Tex Dinoco, as a father to your princess, will you honor her, help her, teach her respect, correct her mistakes, raise her to be the princess you want her to be, and cherish her?"

"I do." Replied Tex. The Queen began to read the statement following Katy and Tex's responses.

"As these two parents, Katy and Tex's responses show that they are responsible for raising their princess and caring for her. I now announce them King and Queen Of Dinoco and will now crown Sophia as the Princess Of Dinoco."

Katy held onto Sophia while Tex had the honor of placing the tiara on her. The tiara shone like a jewel. Photos were beginning to snap like a wildfire. Everyone cheered when Sophia was crowned the Princess of Dinoco. A huge celebration followed the crowning ceremony and soon enough, Tex and Katy found themselves returning home. It was a special day for all three of them, but it was tiring at the same time. However, Tex was sure, they were going to raise a beautiful princess as she began her royal journey. Together the newly royal family of Dinoco began to fall asleep as their private plane headed for home.

**So here is another fanfic I wrote. I think I'm going to do a sequel of this fanfic. What do you guys think? Let me know in the review section. Hope you like it. If I do the sequel, it'll probably take longer to post because I'm working on another multi chapter fanfic so please be patient. **


End file.
